Perseus Jackson and the Long Journey
by Divine Ruler of the Sea
Summary: What if Percy's mom was in a coma and he had to set out on a journey at age six? What happens when he meets Annabeth who is on the run just like him? A big adventure that's what! will be Percabeth. This is my first fanfic so please give it a chance will you? Rated T because I'm semi-paranoid :D
1. How It All Started

**A/N: All right people this is my first fan fiction so if it sucks I'm sorry. Also any form of review is appreciated and will help me to make the story better. I will also try to intergrade any ideas left in the reviews and I will always answer reviews in the Author's Note at the beginning of every chapter. And also I don't own PJATO or HOO. So now let's start the story**

Perseus Jackson

And the

Long Journey

(Percy's P.O.V.)

I woke up to my parents yelling at each other once again.

"Money, now Sally!" My stepfather Gabe Ugliano yelled

"No Gabriel you can spend your own money on beer!"

"I don't have any more to spend!"

"Well then I'm certainly not giving you anymore!"

"Why you little!" Gabe yells then moments later I hear a loud thump.

I crept to my bedroom door and looked out into the living room. I saw my mother lying on the floor while my stepfather stood over her body with a look of shock on his face. I slowly crept back into my room and picked up the phone. Even at age six I knew what had happened. So I did the natural thing I called 9-1-1.

"_**Hello 9-1-1 what's your emergency?"**_ **(A/N: Bold Italics means the 9-1-1 operators are talking)**

"Gabe was yelling at my mom and then he hit her and she fell on the floor and she is still there."

"_**Okay give me your address and I'll send help."**_

"My address is east One-hundred-and-fourth and first."

"_**Okay honey just sit tight help is on the way."**_

I hung up the phone and quickly hid under my bed. Soon enough I heard sirens then lots of yelling from Gabe and other voices that I hoped were police. I heard Gabe being taken away, then a woman's voice say:

"Where's that little boy at?"

I came out from hiding and almost immediately said:

"I'm not little I'm six and eleven twelfths."

"Well in that case you're not a little boy at all."

"Exactly!" I said beaming at her

"So what's your name kid?"

"Percy Jackson"

"Well Percy my name is Mai" **(Pronounced my)**

"That's a nice name"

"So is yours Percy"

I smiled at her then frowned. "What is gonna happen to mommy and Gabe?" I asked

"Well Gabe is going away for a long time, possibly, and your mom is going to have to go to the hospital. In fact she is already on her way; if you want I can take you to her now."

"Thank you Ms. Mai"

"It's just Mai Percy"

"Okay" I said happily before following her to her police car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx LINE BREAK xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we finally got to the hospital i couldn't see my mom. Mai said that was because the doctors were making sure she was okay. So me and Mai sat in a place called a waiting room until a doctor came out to see us.

"You must be Ms. Jackson's son Percy right?"

"Yes, is mommy okay?" I answered/asked

"Well she is in a coma that may be permanent"

Mai gasped then said "I thought she had only been hit"

"Why is mommy in a comb?"

"She was hit in the hard in just the right spot and a coma not a comb it means she is in a deep sleep."

"Maybe you should get her alarm clock" I said, "It always wakes her up."

"I don't think that will work and another thing Percy someone is here to see you.

A man walked toward us when the doctor said this. He was tall and tanned like a fisherman. His hands were scarred from fishing. He had jet black hair and sea-blue eyes.

"Hello Perseus." He said

"How do you know my name?" I asked stunned. The only one who my name was Perseus was my mom.

"Well I think I should know my own sons name."

"DAD!" I yelled before trying to crush him with a hug. This was the second time I had ever seen my dad.

"Hello Perseus" he said smiling

"Why are you here dad?" I asked still smiling

"Because I heard about your mother and have some very important things to tell you."

I waited silently

"Percy you have to leave. Without your mother around monsters will hunt you relentlessly especially with you being my son. You will have to run away and eventually you will make it to camp. Once you get there all the questions you have right now will be answered. Oh and one more thing it's not in San Francisco. You'll have to travel across the country to find it."

"How will I fight the monsters?" That was the only thing I was worried about. For some reason nothing else bothered me.

"Here take this" Poseidon said handing me a pen, "When you uncap it, it will become a sword its name is κυκλώνας"

"Cyclone" I translated

"Yes Percy Greek comes to you naturally does it not?

I nodded

"Now go Perseus already monsters are closing in on you."

"Bye dad" I said

"Goodbye Perseus and keep safe"

"I will dad I promise"

"I will see you sooner then you expect goodbye Perseus"

With that he faded into a sea mist that smelled very strongly of the ocean. And then I ran.

**A/N: Well what did you think? Leave any comments or suggestions in the reviews :D Also sorry about the short chapter I will usually do bigger chapters but I couldn't w/ this one so don't hate okay?**


	2. A Girl Named Annabeth

**A/N: Hello readers! I meant to update yesterday but had a horrible headache so I went to sleep as soon as I got home **** so sorry. But now I'm back **** so lets start w/ reviews then onto the story! **

**Olympus97: **So, Percy's in San Francisco, and instead of Riptide, he is give Cyclone? Just to make sure. Sounds interesting, how long will it take for him to meet Annabeth and will he also meet Thalia and Luke? What about, instead he meets Annabeth and Leo? As of what I know about, no one has Percy running away and meeting Leo.

**You've got it all right **** he meets Annabeth in chapter 3 as of right now and Luke and Thalia may or may not come in I'm still trying to decide. As I've said before I will try to incorporate ideas into the story and since you are my first review (YAY ****) and I like your idea I will definitely give it a try.**

**Allen r: **interesting story so far. Hope Annabeth and Percy crush on each other from the start.

**This is a Percabeth so there will definitely be major crushing between them…who knows how long it will take them to notice the others feelings though. Oh wait I do hahaha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO or HOO **

(Annabeth P.O.V.)

I woke up in an ally as usual. I was used to it though. After all I had run away from home. How long had it been since I ran away? A year? I had turned six just a little while ago and I was 5 when I left. Oh well they had always hated me. I ran away at age 5 and no one even cared!

"_I care Annabeth"_

I turned around to see a woman with dark hair and stormy grey eyes just like mine.

"Who are you?" I asked

"_My name is Athena"_

"Like the Greek goddess?" (A/N: She is a genius remember?)

"_What a smart girl you are!"_

I beamed at her.

"_But yes I am Athena goddess of wisdom"_

"So then why are you talking to me?"

"_Because now that you have turned 6 and that you're on your own monsters will start to hunt you. And also you're my daughter and I came to visit you!"_

"You're my mom?"

"_Yes I am! And I have a presented for you"_

"What is it!" I was six so of course I wanted a present.

"_Well two presents one is this knife made of celestial bronze," _she handed me a bronze knife, "_It is only for smart and skilled fighters, but be warned it will only hurt monsters immortals and other children of the gods, and the other gift is I will grant a small wish to you. So what do you wish for?"_

I was stunned I had just found out my mother was a god, I had been given a magic knife for fighting monsters, and now I could get a small wish granted!

"Well," I began, " I would really like to have a friend, but not just any friend. I want a friend who is just like me meaning another kid of a god. And I want them to be able to protect me and help keep me safe. And I really am tired of being so lonely."

"_You have wished for a very good thing Annabeth. I will grant this to you. And not only that but because you wished for something that is good I will give you the blessing of Athena which I have not given in over a thousand years. It will make you smarter both in life and on the battlefield. It also will make you a better fighter and increase your stamina. And as for your friend they will find you soon enough."_

"Thank you so much mom!" I said throwing my arms around her and giving her a huge hug.

"_Your welcome Annabeth. I have to leave soon but don't worry I will always be watching over you and I love you. Goodbye Annabeth."_

"Goodbye mom" I said somewhat sadly.

With that she flashed away leaving behind grey smoke that smelled slightly like olives. I sighed wondering when my friend would arrive I hated all this waiting around and being lonely. I decided that I wouldn't wait around and that I would go looking for them. I wondered around the city for a long time. It was so much different from Virginia. At one point I even saw a golden bridge. The bridge looked wonderful and I so badly wanted to cross it but I had a feeling that my friend wasn't over there so I decided to keep looking elsewhere. After searching for about another hour I began to feel uneasy. Then I realized someone was following me. I didn't dare turn around to see whom it was I just kept on walking. That didn't seem to work very well though. I heard a growl and then the figure jumped out at me. I knew it was a monster because it couldn't be anything else. It was about 5 feet tall and had blue scales all over its front. It had a fish like head and shark teeth. It was most definitely scary. The figure lunged at me and I jumped out of the way it landed behind me before jumping up and lunging again at me. This time my body reacted before I could. I jumped over its head twisting in mid-air and slashed my knife down the creatures back. It immediately exploded into golden dust. So of course I began to sneeze. I knew that other monsters would soon find me so I began to run. I didn't care where I was headed as long as I was running I would stay ahead of the monsters. Sure I had defeated one but I knew I couldn't last forever there were surely more monsters and many of them were probably more powerful. So I kept on running. I was running down an ally that was right across the street from the hospital. Then I saw a boy who was running away from the hospital. He looked my age with messy black hair and gorgeous sea-green eyes. Then we crashed into each other and fell to the ground

**A/N: YAY 1,216 words its bigger then last chapter **** I hope you all like the chapter! Chapter 3 is only half way written so it may be a few days before my next update. I'm going to try and figure out an updating schedule but until then it will be kind of random. Now I need you people to help me with something. I am wondering if I should have Thalia and Luke in the story. What do you people think? I personally would like to add Thalia but I don't know about Luke. So you guys get to choose who I add Thalia Luke or both. Leave your vote in the reviews. Also I had 90 some views and 2 reviews so I want to give a big THANK YOU to Olympus97 and Allen r for actually taking the time to review my story! Well see you guys next update R&R. Peace**

**~Divine Ruler of the Sea**


	3. Meeting Up

**A/N: Hey guys I know it's been forever and I sorry about that I'll try to update more often but hey I've had finals to study for so yeah. Anyway it's now time to answer your reviews! **

**Charleigh319: **really good

**Thanks I try (:**

**Allen r: **ok here are my thoughts great chapter love them meeting. As for Thalia and Luke have Thalia join them. But Luke should be a loner and evil. I don't want lukabeth. But he could have a serious crush on both Thalia and annabeth.

**I totally agree with your ideas and I will be putting them in the story most likely. And the word Lukabeth is considered the ultimate form of cussing to me so none of that.**

**Smegol26:** just add Thalia as in the book they are great friends and their personality as similar and never really liked Luke.

**I think that's a good idea but I'm thinking of going with Allen r's idea just so I can destroy Luke whahahahahahahha**

**MB123:** I really like this story, even though the end of chapter two was practically just a really big paragraph. I hope you update soon and I think you should bring in Thalia, (Wouldn't she be like twelve, if you don't count in the not turning into a tree thing?). Maybe you should bring in Nico and Bianca too? Then you'll have all of the Greek big three characters

**I like Nico but I don't really want to add Bianca because I really feel like I don't know enough about her to add her. And Thalia is definitely in the story now. And yeah I know it was a big paragraph but I didn't have any talking in it. That's why it was a paragraph.**

**Thanks for reviewing guys! Now onto the story! Percy its disclaimer time!**

**Percy: He doesn't own anything, nothing at all.**

**Me: I own some stuff Percy -_-**

Chapter Three

Meeting Up

(Luke's P.O.V.)

Oh how I hated life. I hated that I was alone. I hated that I wasn't cared for. I hated that my father was never around. I hated that my mother was insane. But most of all I hated the gods. I knew my dad was Hermes the Greek god of travelers, thieves, and messenger of the gods. And even though he was a god he couldn't spare a few minutes to see me. I hated the gods and wanted to see them destroyed. At the moment I was wondering across the country, befriending the monsters trained to hunt us demigods. And most importantly, slaying demigods alongside the monsters. It was extremely satisfying to kill the children of the gods. At least it was until I found myself at Camp Half-Blood. That day everything changed.

(Thalia's P.O.V.)

I was sitting around in camp when a demigod stumbled across the border. He had blonde hair, an athletic appearance, and the Hermes's family resemblance. As soon as one of the newer arrivals saw him she screamed.

"It's him! That's the traitor demigod!"

Instantly weapons were drawn as everyone who had heard of the traitor demigod rushed at him and subdued him. I stood back and watched. It wasn't that I didn't hate him. He had killed one of my friends on the way to camp. I just was simply too lazy to be bothered by him. After they had tied him up the sound of a galloping horse was heard as Chiron cantered into view. Yeah he was a centaur. It wasn't a big deal. This was the world of Greek mythology after all.

"So you are the traitor demigod" Chiron said coldly

"Yeah that's me what of it?" He replied

"Then I need to speak with you" and with that Chiron picked him up by his shirt and took off toward the big house. I laughed out loud. A little too loud it seems.

"What's so funny Thalia?" Clarissa asked me

"Oh I was just thinking about what Chiron and Mr. D will do to him" I said laughing

"Well either Mr. D will drive him insane or mad or Chiron will literally kill him…Then again Mr. D might change him into a dolphin" Clarissa said beginning to laugh.

Everyone else that was gathered around began wondering what was going to happen to him and laughing.

"I wonder why he did all that though" said a timid Demeter girl. I think her name was Katie

"Because he is a delusional freak" someone called out

"True that!" yelled another

Everyone was laughing at him except for me. Because I was thinking of a time before we discovered our parentage. When Luke was a happy child. We had been very close friends. But it had all changed the day I summoned lightning, and we learned who we were.

~Flashback~

"You can't catch me Luke-a-puke" I called out

"Thals we've been over this, you can't call me your crazy nicknames!"

"If ya want me to stop you gotta catch me first Luke-a-puke!"

"You're on Thals" he said chasing after me

I ran behind a tree waiting for him to go shooting past. But instead he snuck up on me.

"Got you!" he yelled jumping out at me

"Luke!" I screamed in terror. I scared really easily

"I win you lose now Luke is better than you" he sang taunting me.

I got mad. I remember screaming in rage at him and then lightning struck. Hey I was a sore loser all right?

"Thalia Grace," a voice boomed, "You have discovered your powers and the truth shall be revealed. You are the daughter of the Greek god Zeus, lord of the sky. You must now carry the burden of a broken oath and the privilege of power. And you Luke Castellan shall accompany her to the camp for demigods because you are a son of Hermes.

~End Flashback~

After that Luke had never been the same. We had started off together but after we met our first monsters Luke left with them. I hadn't seen him since. And I no longer cared because he wasn't the same anymore, and I wanted him dead.

**A/N: So how was it guys? I wanted to do a percabeth chapter but this seemed better. I promise next chapter will be percabeth. Anyway who was surprised by the Luke and Thalia povs and backstory? Honestly I didn't even plan that it just happened. Also I want to change the title of this story to Perseus Jackson: The Beginnings and I need to know if I should. So anyway liked it? Hated it? Give me some feedback people! And I will talk to all you people later! Baii!**

**~Divine Ruler of the Sea**


End file.
